Gwyn Whitehill
Gwyn Whitehill is the daughter of Ludd Whitehill and brother of Gryff. She had a relationship with Asher Forrester. Character Though not much is known of Gwyn, it is possible that she is a bit of a rebel, similar to Asher Forrester. This may have led to their romantic relationship which did not last. She is a lot more calm and collected than the other members of her family shown so far, and seems to be more of a pacifist than the others. When pushed, however, she will defend the Whitehills' reputation. Game of Thrones "The Lost Lords" Gwyn makes her debut in this episode, although her appearance is determinant on whether or not Rodrik kissed Lord Whitehill's ring. She appears if he refused, in Ryon's place. She meets with Rodrik and says that her father isn't as horrible as he thinks, although he has caused pain. She tells him that her father is filling Ryon's head with lies about the Forresters abandoning him and forgetting about him. She assures him that she'll try and set him straight, suggesting she has sympathy for the Forresters and does not want to see another war. She may be a part of the funeral later on, but she isn't explicitily shown. "The Sword in the Darkness" Gwyn requests to meet Rodrik at an old farmhouse where they can discuss the tension between their families. If Rodrik arrives armed, she will commend him for staying sharp, but if he is unarmed she will call him foolish. She tells him her father is planning to make a move against the Forresters, that he's sending gold to someone in King's Landing, and that he knows of the plan to expel Gryff or save Ryon. When Rodrik asks how she knows this, she informs him there is a traitor on the council and he must be wary. She asks him to ensure that there is no more bloodshed between them and to let Gryff feel like he's in control to keep the Whitehills satisfied and not give them a reason to attack, before fleeing to avoid a band of her father's men who are following her. "Sons of Winter" Gwyn is first seen in Highpoint and welcomes Rodrik, Elissa Forrester, Duncan/ Royland (Determinant) and the Glenmore soldiers (Determinant) to Highpoint and thanked them for accepting her father's invitation, while she guides them to the dining hall, depending on the player's choices she will either thank Rodrik for putting up with Gryff and expresses sympathy for how hard it was, or will be upset by Rodrik standing up to Gryff and warns them her father will play it his own way. She introduces the histories of Highpoint and Ironrath, as well as the Whitehill's family portrait to her guests. When she arrives at the dining hall she notices that Ludd has not arrived yet, puzzled, she leaves the dining hall to search for her father while leaving Rodrik and the others alone with the Whitehill soldiers. Shortly after she and her father arrived from the upper floors, both Whitehills and the Forresters sat down and started to discuss about Ironwood business. Ludd will be upset by Rodrik's thoughts on the business regardless of what choice the player makes, and told Gwyn that his behavior not worth putting up with, Gwyn patiently tells his father to give Rodrik some time. When Rodrik reveals that Gryff is imprisoned, much to the Whitehill's shock, he offers a trade for Ryon. Ludd will grab his tool from the table with Gwyn staring at him, he calls out to bring the boy and suddenly holds a tool to Ryon's cheek, shocking everyone who happens to be in the hall, Gwyn begs her father and tries to calm everyone down by saying 'This is not what we agreed' but in vain, Ludd will rebuff by saying that it's on Rodrik and not him. After Ludd shows mercy to Ryon, and orders the Forresters to leave the hall. Gwyn, unable to keep her promise to Rodrik about offering a truce towards the Forresters, is greatly upsetted by this and apologises to Rodrik as they leave. Relationships Asher Forrester Gwyn and Asher were in a relationship until their parents found out. Asher was exiled though it seems Gwyn did not suffer such drastic consequences. Asher seems to still have feelings for Gwyn. Lord Ludd Whitehill It is unknown how Gwyn and Ludd view each other, but it is assumed they have a positive relationship since Ludd is her father. Ludd may think poorly of her given her previous relationship with Asher. Gryff Whitehill It is assumed that they have a positive relationship as they are siblings, though Gwyn's relationship with Asher may have affected her bond with her brother(s) negatively. Rodrik Forrester Rodrik does not appear to outright dislike Gwyn but he does seem slightly passive aggressive towards her. Despite this, it is known that they have known each other since they were children and are friends. Talia Forrester Gwyn and Talia share a stern exchange, but it seems that Talia does not think highly of her. Lady Elissa Forrester Gwyn shows respect to Elissa most of the time, but the latter does not think highly of her, she doesn't trust Gwyn at all and openly disses her whenever she stated she wants peace. Perhaps Gwyn's relationship with Elissa's son Asher is another reason why Lady Forrester hates Gwyn. Appearances * Gwyn's appearance in The Lost Lords is determinant on whether you kissed Lord Whitehill's ring. Family Tree Trivia *In Sons of Winter, during the Highpoint visit, Rodrik can order an attack. If Arthur is present he will fire an arrow through Ludd Whitehill's neck, killing him. Gwyn is then impaled through the stomach by another arrow. Rodrik dies shortly after, however, forcing a game over. References Category:House Whitehill